Until the Morning Sun
by Amethyst Uzumaki
Summary: The world has been overcome with a virus, which virtually turns people into human eating zombies. Beca survives, and later meets the Bellas and DSM./ Beca/Kommissar pairing, main POV is Beca. Rated M for language and possible future adult scenes.
1. Bittersweet Memories

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but it's because of school! I thought I would eventually get used to all the essays but I guess not. Anyways, this is a new story and a new fandom. Read on :)**

 ***This entire chapter is flashbacks/memories spanning back from the present day where Beca is about 20-21 years old**

 **•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•**

 **UNTIL THE MORNING SUN**

 **PROLOGUE**

•

 **Sarang: The feeling of wanting to be with someone until death.**

* * *

( _1 year earlier_)

A woman about the age of 20 dashed through an alley in a panicked manner. She quickly rounded the corner out of view and a horde of flesh eating zombies followed.

As she called them, biters.

The biters rapidly began to gain on the chocolate haired girl, hoping they would have an easy lunch from her.

The girl, Beca, turned another corner faintly feeling her hair fly wildly around her. She glanced around this alley's contents.

After gazing around for a handful of moments, She finally spotted a possible escape. It was in the form of an old and moldy bright green colored door that didn't blend well with the building's brick exterior.

She quickly glanced behind her to see that the biters hadn't turned the corner yet and yanked the door open and quietly shut it behind her. She put her ear to the door, listening as the loud thumps got closer and then passed her as they left chasing the ghost of the girl.

"That was a close one Beca," she murmured to herself.

She quietly breathed out a sigh of relief and turned to begin clearing the building to make sure it was safe to stay in for the night.

 **««»»**

( _4 months earlier_ )

A barely 21 year old Beca sat in a meadow filled with grass and dandelions that had the occasional overgrown patch. She had cleared out a small area of said grass to set up a fire if needed. As she began to lay out the branches and sticks in a hut formation that she had learnt from her mother, she heard a twig snap. Immediately she froze and let her hand hover over space where the pile of gathered materials occupied.

She focused on listening to her surroundings. Yes although it was a location visited frequently by animals and there were always sounds around her, they were never this loud or obvious.

She instinctively backed into an overgrown patch and flattened herself against the foliage. Just how her mother had taught her. Her thoughts briefly switched to her mother. Beca and her had traveled and survived together when the news first started showing evidence of the biters and began to be filled with headlines like 'Lab outbreak, zombie virus viral.'

Beca had been awoken by her mother shaking her awake, explaining to her that they had been surrounded by a horde of biters.

They had chosen to sleep on a secluded hill the previous night and had taken turns on watch duty. But due to the fact that the day before they hadn't had time to stop and sleep, Beca had fallen asleep on her shift. She eventually had been separated from her mother after they had tried to run to safety.

There was no doubt that her mother was dead now, it was very unlikely that she had survived the swarm of zoms.

But the worst part? Her mother didn't even blame her, even as Beca saw her being surrounded by the biters. There had only been sadness in her eyes, most likely from the realization that Beca would be all by herself for a while and had yelled at Beca to flee.'

Beca heard another twig snap and the shuffling of feet draw closer. She began to slowly creep further back into the coverage of the greenery.

The shuffling was practically on top of Beca now, and she began to panic internally. Her instincts screamed at her to get up and run as fast as she could away, but knowing it would only result in her death, Beca simply held herself down.

She peered through the thick green and yellow freckled grass. She watched as legs consumed with disgusting decomposing flesh dragged past her and deeper into the dead forest, safely passing her.

Beca waited and waited, laying there in the cushioning of the grass.

She stayed in that grass until she was sure the biters were long gone and after an hour she began to slowly get up, her intent was to gather her scattered supplies and move camp. Or at least relocate into a tree.

After Beca fully stood up, she picked up her stuff and scraped dirt into the little pit she'd originally intended for the fire, erasing any evidence that someone had occupied the space.

She found a tree sturdy and tall enough to support her and dropped her stuff into a group of bushes nearby to pick up when she awoke, hoping that she wouldn't have to look hard to find it again.

Beca climbed the tree, and after finding an outcropping of large branches that formed a 'V', she tied a rope around her middle and began to sleep.

* * *

* _The following morning_ *

 **««»»**

Beca awoke to the irrating ear-piercing screeches and chirps of birds.

"Why are they so cheerful? I mean it's morning, so how can anyone be cheerful at this time of day?"

She groaned out loud to herself, her voice gravelly and hoarse from disuse.

Opening her eyes regrettably, she scanned her surroundings quickly and attempted to determine the time.

The sun was barely up, casting orange and yellow rays into the sky. It's light shone onto the tree Beca was residing on, casting a large shadow on the ground.

Beca checked around the base of the tree for biters and into the foliage around her general vicinity from her perch in the tree.

"Well," Beca whispered to herself, "Better safe than sorry."

She quietly pried a large piece of bark off of the tree with a knife from her pocket and snapped it back onto her belt loop when she was finished, and gripped the ample sized chunk of bark between her glove clad fingers.

Beca stood carefully after untying the rope from herself and slung it around her shoulders. Wrapping her arm loosely around a nearby branch, she cocked her arm that contained the tree's dead shell and hurled it with all her might at a neighboring tree.

It impacted the wood with a loud 'crack' and then promptly fell down to the earth below.

Beca stood there motionless for a few moments, ears peeled for any irregular sounds.

After hearing nothing but the continued chirping of birds and occasional gust of wind Beca began to carefully climb back down to the forest floor.

As she reached the ground she brushed her fingers off onto her worn and dirty jeans, making her way towards a patch of bushes where she thought she had left her supplies.

After gathering her stuff and confirming that she didn't leave a trace of herself behind, Beca glanced down at the map loosely clutched in her fingers and began to head to a nearby road.

She walked around for a short while, finally stumbling her way across a sign pointing in the direction of said road, and immediately began to follow the pathway, carefully peering at the passing scenery for danger.

Beca followed the gravel covered pathway for a few moments, until she finally reached the cracked asphalt of the road she was searching for.

She followed the road for some time, watching as the houses began to grow closer and closer together and stores began to appear.

Beca finally stopped at the city's downtown area (after encountering a couple biters), and realized that it was filled mostly with two or three story granite buildings, which was a sturdy material that lasted a while and kept out majority of nature.

She cautiously checked her rear for the third time in the past minute, feeling like something was off and she was being followed.

Beca stopped. It was quiet, too quiet. She didn't even hear birds. There had always been birds, wherever she had gone; even in subways (which were death wishes).

She shrugged to herself and walked a few yards to a department store in hopes to find new clothes or food. She wiggled the door handle a little, and after determining it was locked, grabbed her lock picking kit and began to try and pick it.

"...why would they lock this door," the stormy eyed girl asked herself, "I mean they probably knew it was going to get broken into anyways..."

Again she shrugged to herself and focusing at her task as hand, a muted noise of victory erupting from her throat when she finally popped the lock.

Grabbing a flashlight and carefully swinging the door open to the Marshall's entrance to a mall, mentally preparing herself for the worst and sighed in relief as only empty space greeted her on the other side of the door, and slowly shuffled her way into the broken down store.

She glanced around at the department store's interior, taking in its walls painted with faded blue paint, peeling and chipped around doorways and gingerly closed the metal door behind her, anxiously checking the hallway in front of her, and began to make her way to the next doorway and passed through, and after glancing at a labeled sign, began to make her way towards the food court watching her surroundings.

Beca reached it with only a few encounters with biters, and hid herself in the shadows when they drew near.

She headed towards an absently lighted neon sign that mentioned fresh vegetables, hoping to find at least some unopened and packaged foods, and after exploring the storage unit in the back of the old pizzeria and discovering a couple of water bottles and a box of canned foods, began to make her way back out to the roadway.

As Beca began to open the main entry door, she was filled with a bad feeling and immediately reached for her knife that had been attached to her belt loop and held it out in front of her.

One of the many things her mother had taught her, was to always trust her instincts, because they were most likely correct.

She slowly and cautiously pried the door open and her eyes widened with fear at what was presented to her on the other side, the street that she had been traveling along not a half hour ago, was now crawling with biters.

"Oh god," Beca whispered to herself.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead."

Beca began to back up, intending to close the door and wait the horde out. But to her horror, a thump sounded behind her. Turning around, there were three zoms, and all were gigantic ally sized (because of her luck), and walking towards her.

She had two choices; try to take down the three insanely tall biters, or run out and try her luck on the street, which was overloaded with zoms.

Beca made the split second decision, and reached behind herself with her hand, and grabbed the doorknob. She swung it open and hurled herself out of the building, yanking it shut behind her. She couldn't help but feel as if she had made the wrong decision, but staying and trying to overpower the big biters would be suicide and she would fail quickly.

As the door slammed shut behind her, Beca immediately had the full attention of the decent sized horde of zoms.

She began to run the instant the door shut, filled with a feeling of Deja vu, and headed towards an alleyway near her.

Of course she had been chased by the zoms a many, many, times, but only once before had she been pursued by a horde this size.

A quick glance Beca that the alleyway she had turned into was long and filled with trash, and had metal exterior walls on both sides of her that had the occasional side door.

Glancing over her shoulder, she attempted to check if there were any runners in the group, but she instantly knew she had made a mistake when her foot caught on something lodged in the ground and tripped.

She winced as pain flared up from her ankle to mid calf, and her abdomen ached due to landing on the hard ground, but she pushed herself up shakily with her hands as quick as she could manage, scrunching up her face in pain as she jostled her injuries.

She ran as fast as her injured state could handle, knowing that she had to find an escape soon, because there was no way she could possibly keep this up for long.

With every step the pain grew worse and she began to slow, almost spent. She could hear the biters behind her, tripping over discarded trash, and at least one runner in the group growing nearer.

Beca glanced around at her current surroundings, scanning for a door she could access or an exit to the alley, and grinned to herself as she spotted an slightly propped open metallic door.

Picking up her pace, she used the last of her energy to speed into building, running down the main hallway of it and searched desperately for the front entrance, and after glancing at a couple signs, began heading towards her only way out.

Beca's legs had long been burning, and her injuries were white hot flashes of pain, but the adrenaline thankfully was currently dulling the effects.

Rushing out the building entry, she did a quick assessment of her current street, and began to speed towards an old red brick building, entering once she reached the door and shutting it after herself, effectively sealing herself in, and the biters out.

She turned around and nodded with satisfaction when she didn't see any unwanted visitors, listening to the door being pounded on by the many decomposing fists, but the door _had_ luckily been a thick metal one. So it'd hopefully hold?

She began pushing a nearby chest in front of the door, ignoring the pain of her injuries just a moment longer. Knowing that the wooden appliance wouldn't do much, but it was still something.

She finally took in the building fully, noting that it was an office of some sort, filled with filing cabinets.

Beca began limping around the relatively small building, looking for a place to rest, and immediately felt the full brunt of her wounds, causing her to fall against the wall, her knees shaking from exertion.

She didn't think they would be too major, just a sprained ankle at most and maybe some bruised ribs? But knowing her luck, she probably had broken something.

And she honestly didn't know, because she never had paid attention in Health class, never seeing the importance of it (and was now regretting her decision).

Making her way to a supply closet, she closed the door and fell back against it, beginning to slide down.

Beca slowly forced herself back up to push a couple boxes in front of the door, hoping it would be enough to think of a quick plan if anyone discovered where she was.

She pulled out a pistol, which she had never even thought about touching unless things were serious enough and laid it down on her thigh, her other hand reaching into her pocket to pull out a picture of her and her mother, gripping it tightly.

She heard the telltale signs of a clang, and thudding of feet. Fear flooding through her when she realized that they had broken through. She would have looked at the picture she was holding, if not for the very dim lighting.

Feeling the pain begin to flare up even more now that the adrenaline was wearing off pulling Beca closer and closer to unconsciousness and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible on stone floor.

She admitted to herself that maybe saying that her wounds were slight was an understatement, a really _large_ understatement.

Hearing the thudding grow closer, she tried to make herself smaller by burrowing into the wall, listening as the zoms searched for the girl they had thought they'd have an easy snack on. She finally found the most comfortable position she was offered, Her eyelids growing heavier and heavier, and her head began drooping against her chest.

The last thing Beca noticed before exhaustion took over and she passed out, was the bottom of a door, cleverly blended into the rest of the wall.

* * *

 **AN: Finished! Yes this will be a Beca + Kommissar pairing, I just found this ship and I'm excited! If you have any questions I'll try to answer them and if I had any major spelling errors let me know. Follow, Favorite.**

 **Please Review to show if you want me to continue or if you have any suggestions/questions.**

 **Bye.** **:)**


	2. Trust No One

**AN: Hi! I'm back again, but don't expect me to update this soon all the time, I'll most likely be hung up on school or too lazy. ***But as you know, last chapter was basically a flashback, _this chapter is not a flashback, it is current time._**

 **READ :**

 **Trigger warnings: Rated M for language and attempted rape.**

 **SARANG CHP2**

~•~•~•~

Malarkey (n.)- meaningless talk; nonsense; speech designed to mislead.

/|\\\/|\\\

*1.5 hours later*

Beca woke up to the sound of boots thudding on the floor, growing nearer to her by every step.

"Not again."

She quietly groaned to herself.

Beca gripped the knife tighter in her hand, backing away from the door carefully. She grunted in pain loudly as she jostled the wounds she had forgotten about.

"Kacke," she cursed in German, realising her mistake.

Beca listened intently as the thumping of the other being's boots came to a stop outside the door.

The person outside could be a howler or a regular, living and breathing person. Either way Beca was screwed, because even if it was a non infected person they could want her stuff, or other things that Beca would not like to mention out loud.

Beca was young, but not naive.

"Look I know you're in there, you might as well come out."

It was an deep and oily voice and rubbed her the wrong way.

His voice sent chills down Beca's spine and her gut told her that whoever was on the other side, she could not trust.

So Beca kept quiet, in hopes that the man would think that he'd misheard and would go away.

"Look," he said,

"Why don't you come on out?"

She heard him step closer to the door and jiggle the knob.

After about 30 seconds of silence on her end, the man began to get angry.

Beca didn't have much choice but to speak, lest he attract all the Howlers.

"Dude, calm down before you attract all the zoms."

Beca tried to make her voice sound lower than it was, in order to try to convince the dude on the other side of the door think she was a male.

The man shuffled closer to the door, leaning on it now.

"You okay in there? Let me in, we can work something out or camp together."

His deep voice pierced the otherwise silent closet.

Fear raced through Beca, there was no way she could open the door. That would not end well at all, the man would either try to steal her stuff and kill her. Or he would rape her.

 _Or_ , Beca Mused, _he could just do both_.

Beca's mind raced, scoring her brain for any solution.

When she thought of nothing, she began to panic.

"Umm," her voice was shaky now," I'd rather not?"

 _Oh shit_.

Beca realized too late that she had forgotten to deepen her voice. It had to be obvious now that she wasn't actually a he.

"Wait you're not a dude?"

His voice sounded excited, and Beca had an inkling as to why.

He began banging on the door again with his fists, shaking the door and wall.

 _Jesus_ , Beca realized, _if he's as big as he sounds, he's going to break through soon_.

She was now in full on panic mode, and slowly dragged herself to the opposite wall, which was one of the exterior walls.

She gripped her Glock 19 tighter in her gloved fingers, raising it higher towards the door.

There was plaster and wood splinters flying off the door's hinges now.

She felt that any second now the door would burst open, and the man would come rushing in, to kill her.

She listened intently to the banging, when suddenly she was hit with an idea.

She vaguely remembered catching a glimpse of a well blended door on the exterior wall to the closet before she had passed out.

Beca dragged herself to the door, wincing from the pain and stiffness in her bones from sitting in such an uncomfortable position for a long period of time.

She begrudgingly stood up, immediately falling against the wall for support.

Beca couldn't put any weight on her injured ankle, so she had to make do with bracing her arm along the wall and hopping on one foot.

She let out a strained whimper of pain, but continued walking.

Beca reached the door in a couple exhausting steps, and quietly put her hand on the knob.

She glanced back at her food and medical supplies she had left in the corner closest to the door she had came through, and quickly made up her mind.

She wouldn't bring her supplies.

Yes, although she severely needed food and the little medicine she had, she couldn't risk the loss of time and mobility it would result in.

All she had on her persona was 2 backup clips, for her Glock, shoved in her back pocket, and her knife clipped on one of her front belt loops.

Beca pried the door open a little, glancing around a narrow alleyway.

Thankfully it was empty and clear of any zoms, but if Beca got stuck in it, she would not be getting back out.

Her head swiveled around when she realized that the pounding on the door had stopped, maybe the zoms had gotten him?

She didn't know when he'd stopped, but she knew it couldn't of been long.

Beca pulled the door open wide enough for her to squeeze through, and shut it quietly behind her.

She had to get out of here fast, because not only could the man still be lurking, but he had probably attracted many of the Howlers within a mile's radius at the least.

Beca began speed walking as fast as she could, her limp was obvious and her injuries made her just want to lay down and take a nap.

She reached the edge of the alleyway, where it jutted out to join a street, and gazed around the area she would walk through.

It had a decent amount of zoms, about 15 to 20 total, on the street.

Briefly, the idea of traveling through the alleyways as far as she could, passed through her mind. She dismissed the possibility, the spaces were hidden, yes. But she still could get cornered very easily. And there could be others who had that idea, and travelled through there. People like the man that had try to get her.

She shivered at the thought of him, hoping he wouldn't catch her again.

Beca studied the street that was filled loosely with zoms, wondering how she could walk along it without being spotted.

An idea popped into her head, she could pretend to be a zom.

Although it was risky because the zoms could find out she was a human or a group could drive by and think she was a zom, it was a decent option.

 _After all_ , she thought, _one of the best ways to hide is in plain sight._

Beca stood there for a minute, thinking about how she would disguise herself from the Howlers, because they relied on sight and hearing.

So although she didn't have to smell like them, she had to look like them, which would make her smell horribly anyways.

 _Okay_ , Beca thought, _I have to look and sound like them_.

"But how? She wondered aloud.

Pondering her question, she glanced around at her surrounding again, taking in the different shops and buildings.

 _Wait_ … maybe there was something in a store nearby she could use?

She grinned in satisfaction, hoping she would find something so could get out of the cramped quarters.

Beca scanned the various signs and posters adjourning the buildings.

Dollar Store..Staples..Fabric Store..

 _Aha_!

She finally spotted what she was looking for, it was a small deli located on the side that she currently resided on, and was tucked away in between a Music and Book store.

Beca began heading towards it, limping in pain but ignoring it for the time being. She walked in buildings shadows, and was wary of her surroundings.

She reached it in less than a minute, and slowly pulled the glass door back.

Beca cleared the room, hoping there weren't any zoms in the back.

She painfully dragged herself up to the glass display case for the different meats, all the foods remaining in their holders long bad.

Beca chose ham, not even thinking about going towards the seafood section.

She went around to the other side of the counter, taking note of the dry blood trails staining the ground, and pulled the metal tray that held the ham out.

Beca gagged and closed her eyes as the smell of rotten meat finally hit her head on, she had been breathing through her mouth when she had come in.

She examined the slices of ham. They were green in some places and covered with mold. She was lucky that flies and other bugs hadn't gotten to it, because if she'd found maggots crawling on it she would've been long outta there.

Beca squeezed her eyes shut, and picked up a ham slice, tucking it under the shoulder part of her jacket.

She grimaced at the slightly squishy feel to the ham where mold had grown, and swallowed her disgust down.

Beca shoved a couple more pieces on her, tucking some into her pockets, and took a sniff.

"God!" She choked out,"It smells so fucking nasty."

Yes she smelled worse than a garbage can now and the smell probably wouldn't go away for a while, but she was sure it would work.

Beca made her way out of the deli and onto the street

She immediately began to limp like the howlers, although it wasn't very hard to do that because she was actually injured.

She hoped she could find medicine at least for her ankle soon, because she could barely walk on it without feeling pain

flare up her entire leg.

She had encountered many howlers, but apparently she was putting up a good charade. Maybe she could have been and actor if the apocalypse hadn't of happened.

Beca walked along roads for around 50 minutes, arriving in a large downtown city area with metal and steel building that were 7 to 8 stories high.

They towered over her, like looming clouds of death, warning her of what could come.

Beca glanced at the position of the sun, noting that it was nearing sundown.

So she chose a building at random, not really even looking at the building, and made her way to it.

Beca realized it was large parking garage from the large opening for cars.

But the place where the cars were supposed to come in, had a huge metal chain link fence pulled down over it.

She studied the fence for a couple seconds, noticing that they only way you get in was through enough force or climbing over the top.

The gate was about the typical fence size, but because Beca was shorter, it practically loomed over her.

She made her way up to the gateway and stood in front of it, realizing she would have to climb over it to get on the other side.

Hopefully it was safer inside.

With her injuries it was going to be fairly hard to climb, but she would have to. She felt unsafe out in the open world.

Beca slowly made her way up the gate, the pain in her ankle was great, and made her see black spots in her vision.

She reached the top in 2 minutes, and began to try to flip over to the other side.

"Shit!"

She cursed when she realized she had lost her grip and was now falling towards the ground.

Beca screamed as she hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

She groaned in pain, realizing she had landed on her injured ankle. If it hadn't been broken before, it surely was now.

Beca slowly sat up, her back and the side that had hit the ground groaning in protest as she did so.

She used her arm to push herself into a kneeling position, sitting there for a moment to gain the courage to get up.

Beca stood up shakily, her legs, ankle, and ribs ached in pain.

Feeling faint, she propped herself against the wall as her vision flashed with black spots.

Making her way up to the second level of the 8 story garage, she supported her weight on the wall by leaning on it and walking.

She thought she heard footsteps behind her, and stopped to listen. Playing it off as a trick of the wind Beca hobbled all the way up to the fourth story of the garage, stopping in small intervals.

She reached the fourth story, having seen no zombies (which should of sent alarm bells through her head), and decided to stop there.

Beca leaned back fully on the wall and shut her eyes, taking a small break.

Suddenly hands snaked around her body, one around her throat, and one over her mouth to keep her quiet.

She struggled against them and bit the hand covering her mouth and kicked at legs behind her.

She tasted blood from where she bit the person and they briefly loosened their hold. She ripped out of their arms and swiveled around to face her attacker head on.

Beca reeled back in fear, the dude was fucking gigantic!

At the least he was 6'2".

He had short greasy hair, and a thick neck and torso. His arms were massive and long and his eyes were beady.

"Help!"

She screamed as loud as she could, hoping to at least gather the attention of any nearby zoms so he would leave.

Beca began to try to run past him, but her limp made her much slower and he caught her.

"Shut up and hold still stupid bitch, I wanna make this quick.."

He resumed his earlier stance, and began pushing her towards the ground. But Beca didn't relent the kicking and flailing of her limbs.

As she laid fully flat on the ground he began to lower himself on her, agitating her wounds in the process and trapping one of her arms under his leg.

She let out a groan of pain into his hand.

The man closed the hand around her mouth tighter, and began to trail his free hand down her torso.

Beca's eyes widened impossibly in fear, this couldn't be happening. She closed her eyes and reopened them in hopes of this only being a horrible nightmare.

She had no such luck.

His hand closed around one of her breasts, squeezing forcefully and painfully.

Beca bit his hand again, as hard as she could.

She regretted doing so when he backhanded her across the left side of her face, and knocked her whole head against the ground painfully.

Beca laid there, she felt the cold wetness of the concrete seeping into her clothes and bones, and she felt the sick man's erection against her stomach.

Black spots dotted her vision and her head and body went limp against the ground.

The man was now unbuckling his pants and began to slide his belt off.

But Beca wasn't paying attention to that, her eyes were drooping, and she was flashing in and out of consciousness.

Her began to darken, and she realized in the back of her mind that she was about to pass out, and what would happen.

As Beca's eyes closed she felt the man's hand move towards her jean's button, his intent to undo it. She heard a clang and the no weight was resting on her anymore.

She was too tired to open her eyes to see what had happened and so she just laid there.

The last thing she remembered before passing out cold, was being lifted into strong arms and being carried away.

~•~•~•~

 **AN: Yeah… I'm a little slow on the updating because this history presentation is kicking my ass. But at least I got back within 3 weeks. Anyways, my other story, The Path to Love, hasn't been updated in awhile. I'm here to let you know I'm still working on the next chapter and will get update within a month.**

 *****Important: Favorite and Follow at will. But _please Review_ so I know if you like this story and want me to continue it, or if I had any major grammar errors.**

 **'Til next time, Amethyst.**


	3. Before I Was Saved

**AN: Hey I'm back! Remember to like, follow and to review! :)**

 ******This chapter is a filler, I felt that I was rushing the plot a little and I wanted to show how it was like when the apocalypse started from the viewpoint of Beca and her mother.**

 **WARNING: This chapter has abuse on main character.**

 **Beca is 17 yrs old in beginning flashback.**

 **~•~•~•~**

 _ **Mauerbauertraurigkeit**_ \- The inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends who you really like.

 **\\\/\/**

 **3 years Before Apocalypse**

 **/\/\\\**

Beca quickly clicked the save button on her mixing software and shut the lid of her laptop after making sure it saved on her jump stick.

She shoved the sleek silver device in the top drawer in her dull and faded cherry oak nightstand. She placed next to it's charger and next to her notebook that was filled mix ideas.

Beca heard the telltale sounds of heavy footsteps coming up the old and rickety stairs.

Her father had arrived home.

She hurriedly snatched one of her school textbooks, Physics, and rushed to her small desk.

Placing the textbook on her desk, she flipped the book open to a random page, and tried to make it look like she was studying.

Her door was slammed open, hinges squeaking loudly, and hit the wall, no doubt leaving a mark.

Beca's father, Henry, stomped his way into her room. It was obvious that he was drunk, _again_.

She turned in her chair, swiveling around to face him.

His red-brown hair was greasy and long, needing a trimmed soon. His eyes were darker than Beca's and glassy from the amount of alcohol he had consumed. His face was untrimmed and he had a black eye.

 _Shit_ , Beca realized, _He probably lost another poker game_.

And she knew what would happen next. Whenever her father lost poker games, which was always, or he thought Beca hadn't done something to his liking, he got mad and punished her, Like Beca was the cause for all his troubles.

She pulled the headphones off of her ears and slung them around her neck, giving him her full attention and hoping to just be able to get back to her mixing quickly.

"Beca!"

He father barked, his voice horribly slurred and piercing.

"What did you make me for dinner!?"

He asked this, almost as if he already knew that I had forgotten about making his dinner.

"..Nothing yet, sir. I was just finishing studying for Physics in case I had any pop quizzes."

Beca's voice was flat and toneless, it had become her normal way of speaking after learning that her father didn't like her 'attitude' no matter how she talked.

His face grew angry, and he stomped over to where Beca resided in her desk chair.

Beca flinched as he slammed his right hand on the desk near her, making the pencils in her mug rattle.

"Well you better be making me some soon! And it had better be good!"

Again he demandingly yelled, his voice cracking towards the end from strain on his voice.

Her father squinted, looking like he was trying to remember something. In his drunken state it took him a minute but he finally voiced his question.

"What did you get on your math exam last Tuesday?"

Beca gulped.

 _Math_. It was one of her worst subjects, so she'd never had anything higher than a B in it.

Beca considered lying about her score, seeing as it was way less than satisfactory, but she dismissed the idea. After all, if he went to check her grade online, he would see that she lied and would be even angrier.

Beca gulped loudly and tensed.

"...I got a 78%.."

Her voice was shaky and quiet, already knowing what would come next.

Her words took effect immediately.

Her father's face grew angry and he lunged towards her.

Beca pushed her chair back as a reflex, unable to think of the repercussions of her actions.

If possible, his face grew even angrier, and he stomped towards her.

"Beca, you know what happens when you don't get an A on something.."

He stood in front of her now, looming over her.

Before Beca could blink or move away his hand flashed out and struck her.

Her face snapped to the side from the force of the blow, her cheek stinging immediately after the impact.

She let out a strained whimper of pain, knowing that he didn't like it when she was too loud when he punished her.

His fingers forcefully grabbed her chin, turning her face towards him.

"Look at me!"

He followed his words with another slap.

Her face snapped to the side again, barely missing the wall this time.

Her face was turned in his direction again, and she saw the malicious grin on his face.

He yanked Beca out of the chair, throwing her to the ground.

Her head smacked against the ground, making her vision grow black for a moment before returning with black spots.

The right side of her face where he had backhanded her stung, and where her head had impacted the ground throbbed.

She laid there hoping that he would maybe think she was unconscious and take mercy on her.

Of course she was wrong.

He kicked her stomach after stating coldly,"Wake up, I'm not done with you."

After a few more kicks and her vision growing darker by the second, she coughed up blood.

She almost sighed in relief, it was a blessing in disguise because he would have to stop soon because he didn't like wasting money for her, so he didn't want to have to send her to the hospital.

As her father was delivering the last kick, she faintly heard the door to her room open and a gasp.

Because she was on the floor and she didn't have the energy to look up, so she could only see the person's shoes.

Her father turned around, gazing at whoever had walked in.

He immediately stepped away from Beca, as if the person wouldn't realize what he had been doing.

"Oh my God...Beca."

Wait...She recognized that voice, it was her mom. She had to get her away from her dad.

"Mom.." she coughed out, "Run."

That was the last thing she remembered before falling limp and passing out.

 **\\\/\/**

 **3 weeks Before Apocalypse**

 **/\/\\\**

Beca grimaced as her suitcase popped open again.

"Stupid thing won't shut," she muttered.

After failing to close her suitcase a couple more times she gave up and tossed it onto the ground angrily, it's contents spilling out onto the floor.

Her mom her the thump and came up to her room.

She knocked on Beca's door and walked in, taking a seat next to Beca on her bed.

Concern shone on her mom's face, Beca had been like this the past week.

"Beca," her mom said cautiously, "What's wrong honey?"

Beca's mom didn't push, knowing that if she did Beca would completely shut her out.

Beca sighed. She was stressed about leaving to LA in a few weeks.

How would she pay for the bills?

What if she wasn't good enough and she didn't get to be a DJ?

What would she do then?

But this wasn't the only cause of her troubles. She was worried because she was going to tell her mom something very important to Beca, she was going to come out as bi to her mom.

She was stressed because she worried if her mom would disown her or abandon her because of it.

But remembering her mom, she realized that it wasn't likely to happen, and that her mom would most likely support her.

Beca gulped and searched her head for the words to say.

Turning up with nothing, she decided to just wing it.

"..Mom?"

Beca's voice was tight and nerve filled, giving away her mood.

The concern on her mom's face grew even more if possible, and a frown blossomed on her lips.

"Beca, you know you can talk to me right?"

Her mom's voice was a little on the desperate side, as if Beca didn't know that already.

"Yeah," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I wanted to tell you something.."

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage, and finally admitted what was lingering in her mind.

"I'm bi, at least I think I am."

After verbalizing her previous secret, she squeezed her eyes shut, already prepared for rejection.

"Oh Beca honey, I already knew."

Beca was startled at that and her head flew up towards her mom.

"What, how?!"

Beca inquired, her eyes wide.

"Well, you weren't exactly subtle."

Her mom admitted.

"You occasionally mentioned a boy when I asked you if you like anyone. But your blush gave you away whenever I joked about if you saw any cute girls."

"Oh.." Beca whispered.

She hadn't realized her mom had known. She'd thought that if her mom had found out she would act like her dad.

Beca recounted the events that occurred around three years ago.

After her mother had found out that her ex-husband, Beca's father, had been abusing her, she'd immediately called the police.

He was taken away and put into prison after that with a long sentence for child abuse and neglect and for being caught stealing from multiple people.

After that Beca hadn't seen anymore of him, and was glad of that.

It had taken her a while to warm up to her mom, but eventually they were inseparable.

Beca later moved in with her mom back in Virginia.

Shaking her head to dismiss her thoughts, she gazed up at her mom gratefully.

Beca's thank you was spoken silently.

"Let me help you with packing, lest you throw something else."

Her mom joked, although her voice had a slightly sad lilt to it.

Her mother had voiced how she was happy that Beca was going to pursue her dreams, but she was sad that Beca was leaving and wouldn't be as close.

Beca sighed at this but knelt down next to her mom to help her pick up the discarded items on the floor.

 **\\\/\/**

 **Day of Apocalypse**

 **/\/\\\**

"Shit!"

Beca cursed after dropping her suitcase on her foot.

"Language!"

She heard her mom yell. It was a running joke between them because they both cussed as much as the other.

Beca reached down for the suitcase and picked it up, and after making sure she had a firm hold on it, continued carrying it out to their living room so it would be easier to put into the car when it was time for her to leave.

Today was _the_ day.

The day that Beca was leaving for the Airport.

They had both decided that her mom would drive her to the Airport to drop her off and say their last goodbyes.

Beca sighed, she wasn't exactly thrilled about leaving her mom alone. Since her mom had taken her in after her father, they had always been together. They would both be sad about her leaving to LA.

But this didn't stop Beca. She had to do this for herself, she wanted to finally be able to do what she wanted without being told she couldn't because she wasn't good enough.

Her flight was at 12pm so they would leave the house at 10am to grab a quick breakfast.

It was currently 8:32 so she had about an hour and a half left.

 ***One Hour Later***

Beca smiled as she took her last look around the house, taking in the pictures of Beca and her mom smiling.

Her favorite one was from when it was Beca's birthday and her mom had bought her the expensive headphones she'd really wanted. She'd thanked her mom excessively and immediately started using them.

Beca's mom walked into the living room, carrying Beca's bag of CDs, and placed it on the blue armchair by the TV.

"Beca, I think we should leave now. I checked the traffic reports and they said that the roads were really backed up."

Her voice was sad and regretful.

"Okay."

Beca said simply.

In no time Beca and her mom had all of Beca's stuff in the car trunk and were ready to leave.

Beca gazed around the living room for a second before making up her mind and jogging inside to grab her favorite picture of took it out of it's frame and shoved it in her pocket, and ran back outside after hearing her mom honk the horn.

She yanked the door open and pulled it shut behind her, watching the house as it grew smaller and smaller as they drove away.

Beca turned her head to the right and gazed out the window feeling a few tears escape from her eyes.

She tried to wipe them away subtly, but her mom noticed.

Her mom took her right hand off the steering wheel and threaded it through Beca's own, squeezing in reassurance.

After driving on the backroads for a half hour, which were faster, they were startled by a car speeding the opposite direction honking at them.

Beca glanced at her mom in confusion and she looked back at Beca and shrugged.

"Maybe they had too much coffee?"

Beca knew it was a stupid excuse but there was no other way to describe the other car's behavior, and she didn't really care.

 _(Although Beca did have a feeling of wrongness spread throughout her.)_

After 12 more minutes and a few more cars doing the same, they eventually began to actually wonder if something was wrong.

"Is there a roadblock?"

Beca questioned, moreso to herself.

"I don't know, but something is definitely up."

Her mother replied distractedly.

Her mom turned to her, not paying attention to the road.

Her mother began to ask Beca a question.

"Did you check-"

"Mom! Watch out!"

Beca practically screamed.

Her mother quickly looked back to the road to see a stumbling man with blood down his front walking towards them in the middle of the road.

She swerved the car, causing it to flip towards the forest to the left of them.

Beca briefly wondered,

 _Is this how I die?_

Before she was pitched forward and her head slammed against the dashboard, the airbags not having enough time to eject.

 **~•~•~•~**

 **AN: I've never written an abuse scene, so cut me some slack. But I'm sorry if that scene made any if you uncomfortable, I felt it was necessary to build Beca's character.**

 **I almost feel sorry for the cliffhanger.**

 **But I felt that it would add a bit of spice to the plot. If I get enough feedback I might finish the last flashback.**

 ** _~Also some more ideas for this story:_**

 **•Should I start off with Jesse + Beca at the beginning?**

 **•Should I make any of the characters immune to turning?**

 **Make sure to review to show what you think!**


End file.
